Conventional desktop image forming apparatuses, such as inkjet printers, have paper input and output trays that are removable or permanently attached. The input tray is adapted to support a stack of media sheets and the output tray is adapted to receive the sheets after printing. In order to minimize the printer footprint, many desktop printers are provided with an input/output tray assembly at the front of the printer, wherein the output tray is positioned above the input tray. In order to load media sheets into the input tray, the output tray has to be lifted away from the input tray or removed. Therefore, it would be an advantage to have an output tray that is user-friendly. To be user-friendly, the output tray should be easily lifted away from the input tray and maintained at the lifted position without much effort by the user so that it is not necessary to remove the output tray from the printer for loading media sheets. Furthermore, the output tray should be easily installed into and easily removed from the printer. One of the drawbacks associated with conventional output tray designs is that these designs are not able to meet all of the above mentioned criteria.